Don't Take the Girl
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: An Ezria song-fic based off of "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw. What happens when your dad happens to take a girl fishing? What will the future bring? ONE-SHOT! Please review:


**Note: This is a one-shot that brings tears to my eyes. It is based upon the song "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw. Also, they were never student and teacher., Aria was just a few years younger than Ezra in this fic. I switched the name of Johnny to Ezra, to match the characters. Please review:)**

_**Ezra's daddy was taking him fishin'  
>When he was eight years old<br>A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
>His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind<br>Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind**_

"Daddy, do we need to bring the extra tackle box," Ezra yelled form the gate at his father, Anthony, who was getting the boat fired up.

"That's okay, Ez. We already have one. Come on little man, let's go!"

Ezra sprinted to his father as fast as his eight-year-old legs could take him. He jumped into the boat, helping his father double check all of their supplies.

"Hats, poles, worms, tackle-," Ezra glanced at the gate to see what made his father stop checking the items.

Ezra turned to see a little girl who was six-years-old standing by the fence with a little white fishing pole in her hand. "Mr. Fitz," the little brunette said, "Is it okay if I come, too?" It was then Ezra realized who the girl was. Her name was Aria Montgomery, who lived a couple houses down from him. He went over a couple times to visit his friend, Drake, which happened to be her brother. He had talked to her a couple times before, and he had even played baseball with her once. But she was a girl. Ezra tugged on his father's shirt and shook his head ferociously, "No, Dad, let's just go."

"We can't leave her behind," Anthony smiled down at his son, "Son I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."

_**And Ezra said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
>Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go<br>Take any boy in the world  
>Daddy please don't take the girl<strong>_

"But, Dad," Ezra sighed, looking over to Aria who had brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Look, she is a girl. Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo. Take anybody that you want, as long as she don't go. Take anybody in the world. Daddy, please, don't take the girl."

"Ezra, it's all okay, son. You'll see," he looked over to Aria, "What you waiting on, sweetheart. Come on."

Aria's face brightened and she ran as fast as she could and hopped into the boat. "Thank you, Mr. Fitz. Hi, Ezra. How are you?"

"I'm," he looked at his father, who gave him a "be nice" glare, "Okay. You?"

"I'm good. I am really happy I got to come," she smiled a cute little smile, with one of her bottom baby teeth missing. Ezra couldn't help but smile his boyish one back. They were too busy talking and laughing together to notice his father grinning at them happily.

_**Same old boy  
>Same sweet girl<br>Ten years down the road  
>He held her tight and kissed her lips<br>In front of the picture show  
>Stranger came and pulled a gun<br>Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"**_

Ezra, now nineteen, grabbed his keys off the counter and hopped into his truck. He was on his way to pick up Aria, his sixteen-year-old girlfriend of three years. They had been the best of friends since that fishing trip when they were kids, and had committed to a real relationship together at sixteen and thirteen. Ezra pulled into a little white house with a full, wrap-around porch. The place was extremely cozy and very nice. He walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Aria pulled the door wide open with a giant smile n her face.

"Hi," she said brightly, giving him a light kiss.

"You are beautiful," Ezra said in awe. Aria had on a little white sundress that hugged her curves nicely. Her hair was in loose, brown curls cascading down her back. Her shoes were simply brown wedges, that made her a few centimeters taller, but not as tall as Ezra.

"Thank you, handsome," she said softly, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am," Ezra said taking her hand and leading her to his car.

Aria sat in the middle of his three-seated truck, to snuggle up to Ezra. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and kept the other firmly on the steering wheel. After about thirty minutes, they arrived at a little drive-in theater that was going to be playing their favorite book/movie, "To Kill a Mockingbird." They pulled up to a parking spot that was not too close, but not too far. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Ezra. Thank you for bringing me here," Aria said unbuckling her seatbelt and lying down in his lap with her feet across the passenger seats and head leaning against the window.

"You are so welcome, Aria," he said holding her tight, "I'd bring you anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

He kissed her lips passionately, holding her close to him. The movie started as it got dark, but the couple didn't mind and continued kissing. Ezra felt Aria's lips abruptly pull away from his, making him gasp at loss of contact. He slowly opened his eyes and found Aria flat against the window, held there by an arm that was not his. He looked into Aria's eyes and saw terror withheld in them. She let a tear escape them and moved her eyes down. Ezra glanced out the window and saw what was holding her back. It was a blonde man with his face covered up in black, holding a gun to the side of Aria's head. Ezra could barely hear the words that escaped the man's mouth, "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm.

_**And Ezra said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
>Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me<br>Here's the key to my car  
>Mister give it a whirl<br>But please don't take the girl**_

Ezra let out a small yelp, which made the man look at him and tighten the grip on both the gun and Aria. Ezra let a tear fall from his face and said, "No, sir, don't do this. Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. And here's the watch my grandpa gave me, here's the keys to my car. Mister, give it a whirl. But I'm begging you, please don't take the girl. Aria let out a sigh when he let go of the grip around her neck.

"Give me your money," he said roughly, holding the gun toward me ad Aria, who was now gripping my arm tightly, crying.

"Here," Ezra said throwing his entire wallet at the man. He took it, smiled evilly, and ran off to his own car. As soon as he was out of sight, Ezra threw his arms around Aria and started to cry. Aria was crying too, scared and relieved. He looked into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said wrapping her arms around him tightly as he kissed her hair. After that, they both sped home, shaken up, but holding each other close.

_**Same old boy  
>Same sweet girl<br>Five years down the road  
>There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go<br>Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
>'Cause his momma's fading fast and Ezra hit his knees and there he prayed<br>Take the very breath you gave me  
>Take the heart from my chest<br>I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
>Make this my last request<br>Take me out of this world  
>God, please don't take the girl<strong>_

"Ezra, honey, can you get that bag for me," Aria asked softly across their house. They had gotten married two years ago, and were very much enjoying the married life. They were now expecting a little baby of their own.

"Okay," he said running down the stairs.

"Someone's excited," Aria joked playfully grabbing her purse off the counter.

"Of course I am. We get to see our baby, today. Isn't that exciting," he asked grabbing the bag and then her hands.

"Yes, it is," she said with a smile, "But it would be even more exiting if we could get going."

"Alright, alright. Let's go," Ezra said leading his pregnant wife to the truck he had owned since he was nineteen.

They arrived at the doctor's office in no time and were quickly called into the ultrasound room. The nurse weighed Aria, took her blood pressure, and so on. Then, the woman took them to their room and asked them to wait for the doctor.

"I can't wait," Aria said squeezing Ezra's hand softly.

"Me neither," Ezra said back, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

The door opened up and revealed a short, dark haired man in his forties named Dr. Henry, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz. Ready for your appointment?" Both of them nodded as he continued, "We will do a quick ultrasound and then I will tell you what is going on."

Aria leaned back and gasped as the cold gel was rubbed on her stomach. He turned on the machine to reveal a very healthy looking baby boy. After the couple had found out he was a boy a few months ago, they were extremely happy. As they were now. After a few squeals and tears, it was time for the talking portion of the visit. As Aria was wiping the gel off her stomach, the doctor shook his haed sadly at the paper that the nurse had written on. Ezra noticed his expression, as well as Aria. "What's the matter, Dr.? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, the baby is completely healthy. He will be delivered perfectly, but you will have to leave now. Aria, will you start to make your way out. I have to talk with your husband real quick," Dr. Henry said softly, looking at her with a sorrowful expression.

Aria confusedly knitted her eyebrows together and looked from her husband to the Dr., "Okay."

"Ezra," Dr. Henry began as he closed the door, "The baby is fine, like I said, but there is still a problem. His momma's fading fast, though. I'm sorry," he said walking out the room and leaving Ezra there on the chair.

Ezra felt his heart break into a million pieces. "She can't die," he kept thinking to himself as tears fell from his eyes. He dropped to his knees and started a prayer, "Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl." He just kept praying and praying until Aria came inside. He quickly brushed the tears still streaming down his eyes.

"Ezra, what's wrong," Aria asked worriedly and ran to her husband, and caressed his cheek.

"I love you, Aria. I always have and always will," Ezra said placing a kiss on her lips.

Aria had tears spring to her eyes, "I love you, too, Ezra. Forever and always. What's wrong?"

As soon as he had pulled away from the kiss and Aria said she loved him, Ezra had taken his last breath. He felt no pain; he felt no fear. All he had felt was love.

"I need a doctor," Aria screamed from down the hallway, holding and watching the man she loved slowly dying in her arms, "I love you, Ezra. I love you."

_**Ezra's daddy was taking him fishin'  
>When he was eight years old<strong>_

On a bright Sunday afternoon, little eight-year-old Ezra Jr. was going fishing with his grandfather.

"Mom, I love you and will see you later," Ezra yelled, running all the way to the same fence she and his daddy did.

"I love you, too, Ezra. Be good for grandpa," she smiled at him running. She saw a lot of Ezra, her husband, in her son. From his dark curls, to his boyish grin. She watched as a little girl came from down the street with a little pink fishing pole. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked back into the house.

**Note: Okay, I legit cried at the end, but I loved this story. Thank you for reading, and please review:)**


End file.
